


Lost & Found

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Depression?, Eliza is sad, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Miscarriage, Rest, Sad, Sickness, bed, but ham comforts her, im sorry, they're really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: Their family was perfect. They were perfect. But this time, Eliza didn't feel perfect. She felt lost.(short drabble, 340 words)(TW: miscarriage)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 18





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> really short, ~340 word drabble of fluff and angst. hope you enjoy <3
> 
> TW: miscarriage

“Eliza.”

No answer.

“Eliza Hamilton, look at me.”

Finally, she looked up, to be met with her husband’s strong gaze. Alexander Hamilton looked at his wife, eyeing the way she was still too pale, and how her eyes were gaunt and lifeless.

He sat down on the foot of their bed, where she lay for the past three days. And he began to recite the same speech again. How it wasn’t her fault. How even the doctors had said there was no way around it. How everyone sent their condolences. How, even if she couldn’t bear anymore children, they already had little Phillip, and he was more than enough.

Suddenly, Eliza couldn’t take it anymore.

“Enough! Stop talking, Alexander!”

Abruptly, he shut up. Eliza had never spoken in that tone of voice with him- or with anyone, really. 

“I’m sick of your talking, and talking, never-ending talking! I wish everyone would just shut up!” Eliza felt tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Alexander stood there for a moment, then slowly pulled her body close to him. She didn’t protest when he cradled her in his arms, pressing his lips to her head.

“Shh… It’s alright, my Eliza. My Betsey.” He tried to soothe her growing sobs, his heart breaking as he saw his beautiful wife in pain. A few moments later, the tears quieted to sniffles.

“I’m sorry.” Eliza mumbled. But it wasn’t just for the crying. I’m sorry I failed as a mother. 

I’m sorry I lost our child.

As if he could read her mind, Alexander pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Don’t ever apologize, Betsey. You did nothing wrong. I loved you before, I love you now, and I will love you forever.”

With those words, Eliza slowly started to drift off to sleep. Alexander held her in his arms as she slept, brushing her hair out of her face. A small smile spread across his face as he closed his eyes.

His Eliza truly was the best of wives and best of women.


End file.
